


Smoke and Ash

by t0talcha0s



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, F/M, POV Rose Lalonde, POV Second Person, Stress, description, impending doom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 05:04:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5444318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t0talcha0s/pseuds/t0talcha0s
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The two of you are supernovas, explosions extended over millennia, destructive and beautiful. But supernovas quiet, and all beauty is impermanent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smoke and Ash

**Author's Note:**

> i've come to terms with the hand that i've been dealt / smoke and ash are mere pains that demand to be felt / and when you say we're prisoners to our pasts / when you're with me, i forget to look back 
> 
> but then you say, "be still my wild love / you were better off pretending not to care so much" / your bloodied fingers hang onto mine / i'm your wild love, you're my lifeline  
> -lifeline, Maeve Kelly

His eyes have wrinkles in the corners of them, stress lines not laugh lines, but similar enough to pass off as such. His shades are in his hand, fiddling with the hinges and his dulled red eyes are privy to your view alone. He paces across the floor of your newest hotel room with precision. Four long strides west, pivot, four large steps east, eyes always facing forward, narrowed and glazed in thought, the ritual repeated until his neuroses have calmed or the carpet is worn down. 

"David." You say slowly, calmly, your apparent psychiatrist's voice, he despises it. 

"Dave." He corrects, not bothering to look at you, then he adds a mocking, "Rosalind." Just to be an ass. 

"You're going to disturb the nice couple beneath us with your stamping around like that." You note that he hadn't even taken off his expensive work shoes. He flashes you a glare. 

"Who gives a shit." He's angry tonight, you can't say you're not, your left leg bounces at an alarming rate that reminds you of your youth. 

"I simply think it would be hard to explain to the hotel staff why two people wanted for treason are stomping around inconspicuously in their hotel." 

"In other words, you're too tired to fight right now." 

"I'll admit to being fatigued." you shrug. But Dave does come to a stop, standing in front of you, gently drumming his fingers on the lenses of his shades rhythmically, grimacing in his own way. "Thank you, though your worries are hardly required." 

"That's horseshit Lalonde and you know it." That's fair enough, not that you'd let him know that, you shrug. 

"We're safe." You urge him. 

"We're never safe." 

"You sound paranoid."

"Well I have a damn good reason to be." Another good point, he raises his eyebrow pointedly, it makes his forehead scrunch, neither of you are as young as you used to be when you started this whole rebellion and it shows. When he looks at you like this words refuse to come to mind. When he lowers his eyebrow his silence breaks. He sighs, hand coming up to pinch the bridge of his pointed nose and eyes squeezing shut. "Our margin for error is slimming." You know. "She's getting the better of us." 

"I know."

"Then how the fuck can you sit here calmly." 

"I'm not, does it look to you like I am?" He knows you well, years of your relationship helping guide him through your expressions. His eyes open, coming to glance over your stiff posture, your leg moving slightly slower then before but at a still frantic rate, your face. He pauses there, removing his hand from his nose and running it through his hair. 

"What are we going to do?" You shake your head, a small, chuckling scoff removing itself from your throat. 

"I have no idea." 

"How long can we stay here?" 

"Staying longer then the night is a bad idea." 

"We go to Washington in three days." You note he leaves out the exact minutes that you're aware he's counting inside his head. His voice, usually unbreakably smug or stoic, carries a worrying graveness beneath it. You both know Washington will be your last hurrah. 

"Have anything on your bucket list?" Your attempt at humor gives your an unimpressed snort and a halfhearted eye-roll in reply. 

"Nothing that wouldn't interfere with our plans." 

"Damn." You pause, continuing with the humorous approach. "Is your will notarized?" 

"You're my notary." 

"And your is coffin picked out?" 

"We won't get that luxury, Rose." He's fed up with your joking, it's not working to lighten the mood, you let out a slightly indignant huff. 

"There's no sense in dwelling on it." 

"And I should just ignore it like a fish with a hook in his mouth waiting to be reeled in so he can be some dudes lunch buttered up and served with a slice of lemon, horrifying the dude's wife who finds killing fish wrong." 

"Your use of fish metaphors is interesting given your hatred for a certain fish-themed bitch." He doesn't comment, steps closer to you, his gaze too large for your banter. His hand comes to push some hair out of your face, your eyes follow it's movement before locking on his face. 

"We've had a good run y'know." 

"It's not over yet." Three days, for three more days you have him by your side. 

"Soon though." You pick the hand off your head, it's soft, the skin loose around the joints. You twine your fingers between his. You can feel his pulse like a clock ticking away the time the two of you have left. 

"We've done all we can." He nods, your hands hang limply together, refusing to separate under the passive muscle movements between you two. 

"It's not enough." 

"Well it has to be, Dave." Three days. "It has to be."

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh! All my Fics are mere scribbles lately, I'm sorry it's not longer. 
> 
> Hmu on tumblr at barefootcosplayer


End file.
